tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 17
(YLE) |venue = , Finland |winner = "Call My Name" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 26 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 16 |nex = 18 }} Tubevision Contest 17, often referred to as TVC 17, was the seventeenth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Helsinki, Finland after the victory of the country in the sixteenth edition with the song "Blessed with Love" by Saara Aalto. The United Kingdom won the edition with "Call My Name" by Cheryl Cole marking the second victory for the country. Participants The submissions opened right when the sixteenth edition started. Twenty-six countries confirmed participation with Uganda making its debut appearances. Location Helsinki is the capital and largest city of Finland. It is in the region of Uusimaa, located in southern Finland, on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, an arm of the Baltic Sea. Helsinki has a population of 616,042 an urban population of 1,176,976 (31 December 2012) and a metropolitan population of 1,4 million, according to the OECD 1,8 million, Table 1.1, making it the most populous municipality and urban area in Finland. Helsinki is located some 80 kilometres (50 mi) north of Tallinn, Estonia, 400 kilometres (250 mi) east north east of Stockholm, Sweden, and 300 kilometres (190 mi) west of Saint Petersburg, Russia. Helsinki has close historical connections with these three cities. Helsinki is Finland's major political, educational, financial, cultural and research centre as well as one of northern Europe's major cities. Approximately 70% of foreign companies operating in Finland have settled in the Helsinki region. The nearby municipality of Vantaa is the location of Helsinki Airport, with frequent service to various destinations in Europe and Asia. In 2009, Helsinki was chosen to be the World Design Capital for 2012 by the International Council of Societies of Industrial Design, narrowly beating Eindhoven for the title. In the Economist Intelligence Unit's August 2012 Liveability survey, assessing the best and worst cities to live in, Helsinki placed eighth best overall. In 2011, the Monocle Magazine in turn ranked Helsinki the most liveable city in the world in its Liveable Cities Index 2011. Awards Returning artists * Cheryl Cole has previously represented the United Kingdom once. * Ivi Adamou has previously represented Cyprus three times. * Kalomira has previously represented Greece once. * Monroe have previously represented Malta once. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 1 and 4 July 2012 respectively with their results being published on 4 and 7 July. The final started the same day and the result was published three days later, on 10 July 2012. Cheryl Cole with the song "Call My Name" was the winner marking the second victory for the United Kingdom. 12 points External links *Final Recap in Youtube *Final Result in Youtube Category:Editions